


Rough & Rugged

by LostInTheThicket



Series: The Life and (Wild) Times of Mickey Villanueva: World Warrior [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bonding, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Teacher-Student Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: Looking back at the start of his personal training with Songbird, Mickey learns a valuable lesson while running the ropes.





	Rough & Rugged

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Songbird's owned by Marvel/Disney. Mickey's owned by me.
> 
> A nice one-shot featuring Songbird training Mickey. Meant for more character and relationship development down the line.
> 
> Feedback will be greatly appreciated. <3

**Context:**   _Decided to touch on Mickey and Melissa's relationship and Mickey's past on becoming a hero. The title is taken from the Barely Alive track of the same name. Much like the ropes, their relationship is like that at first. But, it gets better..._

* * *

 

Mickey steps in Songbird's wrestling gym. Classic and old-school, there doesn't seem to be a lot of pomp and circumstance compared to other, newer gyms.

In a long tank-top and shorts, he arrives barefoot as he makes his way to the ring. For now, he's alone. But it wasn't going to last long. He runs the ropes for the first time, feeling the strain on his body. He wasn't one for being perfect. He stumbles from the pain.

"Ah, shit," Mickey whispered. Sensing Soundclash might emerge, he bolsters his willpower and calms down. "Hurts like a son of a bitch."

Suddenly, a familiar voice rings out in the gym. "That's how it works, kid." Mickey sees Songbird enter the ring. In a simple shirt and yoga pants, she stretches her small but nimble frame. Songbird ties her pink-and-white hair in a ponytail. "Running the ropes builds character."

"Hmm, how can you even sit some days?" grumbled Mickey.

"Comes with the job," she replied back, running the ropes like a master. "Much like pro wrestling, you can never slack off on your fundamentals. It'll save your ass... or it'll kick your ass. There's no in-between."

Mickey stares at the canvas, thinking back to his freerunning training with his crewmate, Erika 'Hush Puppy' Andrade. For someone like her, it came easy. She was one to weave and glide through openings like an alley cat. For him, it was tough. He was good at a couple of things, but he wasn't a wizard. Freerunning was doable but a pain. Much like running the ropes.

But he had to do it to survive the streets. So, why was this so tough?

"You know, kid, if you keep on moping around like that, maybe you're  _not_  ready. If running these ropes are tough, fighting someone like Fisk will be tough. And I'm not busting your ass out if you get into it with Moonstone."

"Moonstone?"

"Crazy bitch of a teammate."

"Sounds fun," Mickey said, running the ropes. Despite the pain, he starts getting into the rhythm... for a little while.

The pain becomes too much as he glides on the canvas, hitting his fist down. Flashes of dark red appear, prompting Songbird to step back. However, they fade as Mickey winces. "Fuck! Oh, sorry."

Songbird smiles ever so softly. "No problem, kid. Just... take it easy."

"Can't afford to be in pain or to take it easy. Look, Songbird. I--"

"Melissa." Sensing Mickey's morale might be down, Songbird forgoes her first impressions of him and decides to bond. "Figured if we're going to be working together, might as well tell you my name. It's Melissa Gold."

 _She said her name._  Mickey grins, genuinely surprised. "Melissa Gold. It's a nice name." Melissa chuckles. "It's true!"

"Yeah, flattery won't help you get away from me. Listen, if you stress out, all you'll do is push people away." She stares at the canvas. "Believe me, I know. But in life, taking it easy is key. There's a time for everything, including taking a breather."

Her green eyes twinkle as Mickey holds back his blushes. Resting a hand on his shoulder, he looks at it and nods with a half-smile. "Thanks, meine Freundin..."

Melissa tilts her head with a smile, looking at Mickey's tan skin. "No offence, but I didn't take you for someone that speaks German."

He smiles, running the ropes as he takes a breath each time. "I'm... German and Mexican Spanish. There's a difference, Goldie. Trust me."

Melissa chuckles, her eyebrows raised. "Goldie?"

"You called me 'kid'. I'm 23." Mickey smiled. The ropes start to hurt less as he grins, running the ropes with a bit of effort. Melissa grins, running the ropes with him.

"Just for that, Mickey, I'm putting you through your paces today."

He stops as he throws his arms up in despair. "Oh! C'mon, Goldie."

Melissa holds back a giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay Golden. And, of course...
> 
> Later days - Thicket


End file.
